


under the same sky, with you

by 142s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, kindergarten teacher! taeyong, pure fluff, street performer! jaehyun, with little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/142s/pseuds/142s
Summary: Jaehyun hopes, that this is enough to convey his own true feelings, towards the other boy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	under the same sky, with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! wrote this while listening to Pretender by Official Hige Dandism so i suggest u to check it out while reading this :-)
> 
> title is taken from Day6’s Beautiful Feeling.

_Ah. That boy is here again today._

He could feel himself smiling to that boy for a bit, before continuing on strumming the guitar. Wouldn’t want him to lose focus in front of the crowds.

Jaehyun almost cancelled his show for today, due to the uncertain weather. But he is most definitely happy that he didn’t go with that plan, because he get to see that boy’s beautiful pair of eyes, among dozens of other eyes. 

His eyes scanned the onlookers, some of them recording his performance, and there are also some of them who’s just enjoying his performance to the fullest.

Today, that boy is bundled with a black scarf, not to forget that black cap that the boy is always seemed to be wearing. Jaehyun could see the boy smiling, with his eyes forming crescents. 

At the end of the song, everyone clapped while repeating ‘encore! encore!’. That also includes the pretty boy who’s now laughing among the audiences, while clapping his hands together. As much as he wanted to sing another song, it’s already late at night. He remember about the promise that he made with his acquaintance to meet at a diner to dine together.

Some onlookers went forward, and putting in some changes in the small box,saying, ‘good job for today!’ ‘i look forward to your future shows!’, in which he replied with a small _thank you_ , alongside with his famous dimpled smile, and a bow. He could save those change for a rainy day.

Jaehyun then scanned around, looking for the said pretty boy. He hoped to be able to _at least_ , start a small conversation with the boy. Unfortunately, he is already gone, with no traces left behind. Hiding his disappointment, he went on packing his stuffs, while checking the watch on his wrist. Time is currently showing 15 to 8. He sighed in relieve, remembering the place that they are meeting is near his performance spot.

After finishing packing, Jaehyun felt a hand tapping on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned his head as fast as he could, only to see that pretty boy smiling. 

_Dear God and heavens. The boy looks simply more angelic up close._

Realizing Jaehyun’s confused face, the boy then lifted his hand, while handing Jaehyun a paper bag. Puzzled, the other boy only motioned Jaehyun to open the paper bag while nodding.

Jaehyun then accepted the bag, immediately checking out the content of the bag. Much to his surprise, he found himself a dozen of small doughnuts, covered with chocolate sprinkles on top.

“You did another splendid job today! I enjoyed your play a lot! I was surprised to see you playing ‘Sayonara Elegy’ especially the acoustic version, as it’s not that well known, well at least in this country.” The boy said, brimming with enthusiasm, continuing, “Are you also a fan of the artist?”

Jaehyun hummed in agreement. He could practically feel the other boy’s enthusiasm filling himself up, in which he answered, “Well, yes! Are you also a fan of him? I really adore all of his works.” 

The other boy nodded in response, covering his mouth with his hands, in attempt to hid his own excitement. 

“That’s so amazing! This is the first time ever i see someone being a fan of him, _well, aside from me_.” The boy pondered for awhile. “But that’s not the point!! Just wanted to appreciate your awesome playing and ended up buying a whole bag of doughnut from the stall right there.”

Jaehyun followed the direction of the boy’s head, which is now pointing at the stall behind them.

“Thank you a lot. Although this is the first time in the history of my performances where someone bought me _doughnuts._ ” Jaehyun chuckled, giving the other boy a small smile. “I appreciate it a lot though, thank you.”

The boy nodded in acknowledgment, while returning a smile back. Both of them stood in silence, with only the sound of people’s chattering, passing by.

Before Jaehyun could gather enough courage to ask for the boy’s name, the said boy jumped in shock, yelling, “Oh shit its already almost 8 pm! Shit i forgot about the stupid appointment.” He said as he unlocked his phone. 

The boy then bowed, giving him a sorry smile. “Sorry i couldn’t talk to you any much longer. Hope to see your play again tomorrow though!!” Then he sprinted away while giving Jaehyun a thumbs up. 

Jaehyun screamed mentally. Exasperated that he couldn’t get the boy’s name _again_ , he walked away with a frown on his face. The bag of doughnuts is clutched tightly on his right hand, with his guitar slinged on his back.

* * *

The next day, he played another song. He picked ‘Machigaisagashi’, in hope of catching the pretty boy’s attention. It was a clear day, with no clouds on the sky so he could perform more songs today.

Just like yesterday, by the end of the song, everyone clapped for him, with some of them yelling ‘encore!!’

Jaehyun bowed down, and lifted his head, offering the audiences his dimpled smile. Which earned a few small shrieks from among the audience.

He quickly scanned among the onlookers, searching for that boy. Much to his delight, he found that pretty boy smiling back at him, _with his teeth showing_ , clapping enthusiastically. 

Bidding a goodbye, Jaehyun packed his belongings, preparing himself to ask for the other boy’s name, and if possible, his number. 

Well, _you only live once_ , so might as well gather up enough courage and shoot his shoot.

The other boy is still standing in the same spot, with a smile painted on his face. Jaehyun walked over slowly, preparing himself so that he won’t, what, _stutter,_ in front of the boy.

He was instantly greeted with a hand clasping around his own hand. Flabbergasted, Jaehyun could only stood there, feeling his ears and cheeks getting redder and redder, as the impact of that action. His face is probably making a stupid smile, not that he could help himself.

Taeyong’s eyes are sparkling, and he looked definitely cute with his adorable grin and sparkly eyes.

“You did another amazing job today! _Oh my god_ _i can’t believe you performed ‘Machigaisagashi’!!!_ It’s like, one of my favorite song ever!!!” Jaehyun could see the excitement and the adoration in the other boy’s eyes.

_Well. He is definitely glad that he chose to play that song._

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jaehyun flashed him a sincere smile. Even by receiving a smile from the other boy filled him with energy enough to make him dash around the area for a whole hour.

The boy then let Jaehyun’s hands go, leaving him with disappointment sitting on his stomach. _Why can’t he just hold it longer?_ he thought to himself. 

“By the way, i don’t think i have introduced myself properly before.” The other boy scratched his head. “My name is Taeyong. And i guess your name is _Jaehyun_ , unless that’s just a stage name.” _Taeyong_ said with a low chuckle.

 _Finally._ He mentally patted himself on the back. _At least, now you know the pretty boy’s name._

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong. And yes, that’s my real name.” He grinned. “If you ever have a song that you want to request, just tell me. I’ll give you a special treatment.” laughs Jaehyun.

Taeyong went silent for a moment, and Jaehyun could hear his brain whirring. After awhile, Taeyong lifted his chin.

“How about ‘Pretender’ by official hige dandism or maybe their other song, ‘Yesterday’?? Well if you don’t know those songs, then it’s okay. I’ll try to come up with another song-“

Before Taeyong could continue, Jaehyun cut his sentence. “Yes!! Of course i know those songs! Actually, i’m also a fan of them. And yes, i’ll gladly play the songs for you. Both of them. As a thank you gift for these cookies.” 

Jaehyun could see a smile blooming on Taeyong’s face, and _God Bless_ him for knowing some Japanese songs. He mentally thanked his roommate who keeps playing new songs every week.

“That’s good to hear. I’m most definitely looking forward to your performance again.” Taeyong fumbled his bag, looking for something. Curious, Jaehyun tried to peek inside his bag. But before he could see the content in it, Taeyong pulled out a cookie, _freshly baked_ , wrapped with in a clear plastic bag, with ribbon on top of it.

“This might look weird, because we barely know each other, but i was baking cookies yesterday for the other kids- _oh i forgot to mention that i work in a small kindergarten near my house_ \- and i accidentally made too much, but then you came into my mind so i _thought_ i could give this to you!” Taeyong said quickly without stopping to breathe, and ended up having a coughing fit.

Jaehyun panicked, quickly grabbed the bottle from his bag which still has little water in it, enough for two gulps, that he brought from home. He handed it to Taeyong, which was refused. 

“I’m- okay. Sorry. I talked too fast. Was too excited to stop for a breath. Don’t worry.” Taeyong calmed Jaehyun, which was still not enough to convince him.

“No, you should drink some water- at least one gulp. Won’t hurt to drink, right?”

“Well.” Taeyong looked hesitant, before accepting the bottle from Jaehyun’s hand. “If you say so.” He drank a bit, and returned the bottle to Jaehyun.

“But hey, you are going to take the cookies, right?” Taeyong asked while showing him puppy eyes. “I baked them with _love,_ you know.”

Hearing the word _love_ coming out from his mouth made Jaehyun flustered.

_Get a fucking grip, Jung Jaehyun. What are you? A weirdo who has never heard of the word love in his entire life?_

“O-of course i’m gonna take them. Since you baked them with _love.”_

Relieved, Taeyong handed the bag of cookie to Jaehyun’s hand.

“I hope it suits to your tastebud. It’s chocolate flavored, since most of the kids like chocolate.”

“Thank you, Taeyong. I will definitely enjoy it.” Jaehyun’s entire body is practically brimming with happiness right now, he feels that his body could explode any moment right now.

Just like clockwork, Taeyong looked at his wristwatch, the time showing 8 pm, and he bidded Jaehyun a farewell. Taeyong ran backward, _which made him almost crash into an old lady_ , just to wave at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun waved back. The smile still painting his face. He stood there momentarily, until he realized one important stuff he forgot to ask. Taeyong’s phone number.

Frustrated, he mumbled under his breath, and went back to his shared apartment.

_Tomorrow. He will get his number tomorrow. But at least, now he knows his name. Taeyong. He also learned that apparently Taeyong works in a kindergarten. Which, totally, suits his image._

* * *

The next day, much to his disappointment, was raining cats and dogs, making him impossible to perform on the street. 

Seeing that it’s practically impossible to perform, Jaehyun decided to visit the old bread store which he sometimes visit from time to time. It’s near his apartment, and the bread that they serve is insanely good.

_Well, at least this means he has enough time to perfect his next performance, so that he can impress a certain boy._

It takes around 5 minutes walk, _10 minutes now due to the heavy rain_ , for Jaehyun to reach the store. He stepped into the store, and was immediately greeted with the delicious fragrance of freshly baked bread.

Jaehyun went around the small store, looking for that specific bread in mind, _Bank of Chocolate,_ which is just a bread filled with chocolate. He grabbed two of them, just incase his roommate wanted one.

Just when he was about to grab another bread, _a bun,_ another hand touched it at the same time.

“Sorry, you can have it-“

“Oh sorry, you can take it-“

 _Wait a minute._ Jaehyun halted. _Where has he heard that voice before-_

He raised his face, and was immediately greeted with Taeyong’s face. Today, Taeyong wasn’t wearing a cap, which made his fluffy hair visible. It’s jet black, with streaks of dark gray. The other boy looked surprised seeing him, but soon after, his mouth turned from an O to a big smile.

“Hi Jaehyun! Didn’t expect to meet you here! Do you live near here? Since it’s a relatively small store and only a small amount of people know about this store.” Taeyong retracted his hand from the bread that he was about to grab. “Oh, about the bun, you can have it! I already bought enough bread so i thought you might want it more.”

“Oh wait- Do you live near here, Taeyong?” Hearing about how the other boy talked about this place, he must be familiar about this store. Oddly enough, he has never seen Taeyong here before. Considering Taeyong’s distinctive face, _big eyes, small lips-_

“I do live near here. Just 10 minutes walk from here.”

“That’s- how have i never seen you before- I literally live just across the street.” Jaehyun must be blind to not notice Taeyong until like, two weeks ago.

Taeyong only laughed hearing his response. “Probably the reason why we never passed each other is because i go here either early in the morning, or late at night.”

Jaehyun hummed in acknowledgment. Well, he does only visit this shop in the afternoon.

Rain was still pouring hard outside. Taeyong went ahead in advance to pay for the bread that he wanted to buy. Part of Jaehyun wanted to invite Taeyong to his house. But, _what should he say so that it won’t sound creepy at all?_

_Hey Taeyong, do you want to, perhaps, come by our apartment? Since you know, it’s still pouring hard outside. Wouldn’t want you to get sick because of the rain. Hahaha._

_Yeah._

_That would totally work._

_Not weird at all._

Jaehyun paid for the breads, and went outside to chase after Taeyong. Luckily, Taeyong hasn’t gone too far yet. He could see the other boy preparing his umbrella, _a really small umbrella,_ that would probably make the poor boy wet if he were to use it until he arrived at home. 

The two of them are now standing in front of the main door of the shop, their shoulders bumping each other. Jaehyun took a deep breath, mustering every ounce of his courage to invite Taeyong.

“Hey Taeyong-“

“Jaehyun can i-“

Both of them looked at each other, and the tip Taeyong’s lips raised slightly. Jaehyun’s every ounce of courage, which still exists until seconds ago, crumbled into pieces. 

_He can’t do this. Too nerve wracking._

Jaehyun could feel his grip on the paperbag getting harder and harder each seconds, as a result of his uneasiness. 

He then, motioned Taeyong to talk first. _Yes, he is backing the fuck out._

Taeyong nodded. Opening his mouth, “Jaehyun, since the rain won’t go away for awhile, can i perhaps, stay at your place for awhile?” He then gestured to the umbrella he’s holding on his left hand, probably saying that ‘Its too small to shield me from this heavy rain’.

Jaehyun’s throat went dry. His mind went blank because- _Did Taeyong just asked the same exact question he was going to ask- What in the world-_

“But if you’re busy, then i understand. I’ll just run pass through the rain.” Taeyong gave him a small smile, opening his little umbrella.

_Jung Jaehyun. It’s now or never._

“I mean- yes of course you can stay! You can stay as long as you want- Well i mean until the rain stops- but i mean your presence is always welcomed!”

_Nice Jaehyun. Great answer._

Taeyong lifted his face, and Jaehyun could see a smile slowly blooming on his face.

He felt his heart soar.

* * *

The two of them then ran as fast as they could, to minimize the droplets of rain that would hit them. Luckily, Jaehyun’s apartment wasn’t that far so both of them didn’t get that wet.

Unlocking his door, he mentally cursed himself for not remembering to clean his room. Who knows what kind of wreckage Taeyong is gonna see in his room.

Jaehyun gestured Taeyong to sit on the couch, then going to the bathroom to get two towels so they can dry themselves off.

Taeyong thanked him with his small voice, and the two of them sat side by side. The sound of rain filling the silence between them.

_Okay. Now he’s in your room. What are you gonna do, Jung Jaehyun?_

Without thinking much, Jaehyun walked to his room to grab his guitar. Taeyong made a small impressed noise, and scoot closer to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun could feel the weigh of the other boy’s stare, making him more jittery. 

“Soo, what are you gonna play??”

He certainly haven’t thought of that. Pondering, he then started strumming the strings on his guitar, and sang in a little voice.

He hopes that just his singing is enough to deliver his feelings, towards the other boy.

Hearing the first few strums of the song, Taeyong’s eyes widen.

“Hey- isn’t this ‘Pretender’?”

Jaehyun didn’t respond to Taeyong’s question, and kept on playing.

_You and me, our love story_

_It's just as I imagined_

_After the curtain rises, a one-man show starts_

_Though I'm always by your side_

_after all, I'm nothing but the audience_

Jaehyun could see Taeyong closing his eyes, listening to the song he’s playing.

_Said feelingless "I'm sorry"_

_It's just on daily basis_

_That's not too bad once you get used to it_

_But I knew my romance with you was unlike my self-_

_and I realized it would never last long_

He knows that he’s supposed to sing it just normally, but he couldn’t stop himself on getting too immersed with the song itself. 

_In a way different settings-_

_In a way different relation-_

_A world line where we can meet-_

_In a way different personality-_

_In a way different values-_

_I want to send my pure love only to you_

Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong, who still has his eyes closed.

_'Cause I know that wish would've been no use-_

_Goodbye_

_I am not the one, the love of your entire life_

_It's hard to say, but I can't deny_

_Still, I can't decide to leave_

Still staring, Taeyong opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes meet with Jaehyun’s.

_Just touching your hair, that little thing makes me-_

_feel painful-pain, yet-_

_sweetie-sweet, I can't say-_

_Goodbye_

_What are "you" to me? I ask myself_

_I don't have any answers-_

_yes, I don't want to understand_

_The only one thing-_

_if there's one thing I can say from the bottom of my heart-_

_"You are beautiful"_

The song ended, and Jaehyun could feel himself blushing. Taeyong was still staring intensely into his eyes. Jaehyun could somehow feels his gaze piercing right through him.

Breaking the silence, Taeyong started clapping loudly. Taeyong’s smile still apparent on his face.

“Damn Jaehyun. I knew you were going rock it but that dang, that was TOO GOOD. I could feel your feelings playing in this song too, it is like as if, you poured your entire heart in the song- Well i mean your street performance is also good but this one- I can’t even explain it-“ Taeyong expressed lively.

Jaehyun ears feel muffled. He couldn’t hear what Taeyong was saying clearly. He can still feel the adrenaline rushing through his whole body.

Before he managed to gather his own thoughts, he felt his own body moving on its own, _like auto pilot,_ and went closer and closer to Taeyong’s face. Their face are now only an inch away. 

Taeyong didn’t move away, nor say anything. Jaehyun took that as a permission to kiss him.

Their lips pressed against each other for 10 seconds, before Jaehyun took it even deeper. Jaehyun could feel his heart practically beating faster as each second passed. Taeyong tastes like green tea, _probably he had it before he went to the shop_.

He could feel his heart soaring higher, and his sense of touch getting numb. Jaehyun reached for Taeyong’s nape, the other hand stroking the boy’s _soft, soft_ hair.

They broke away from each other after a whole minute of kissing. Jaehyun opened his eyes slowly, to see that Taeyong is now beet red. Without having to look at the mirror, he knew that his face was the same, also beet red.

Taeyong stood up, looking evidently panicked. “Um well- i guess i overstayed my welcome- i- um, gotta go- Thank you for the time Jaehyun, see you later!”

Taeyong dashed to his front door, leaving Jaehyun unable to say anything, as his brain was still fogged with what happened before. 

Getting out of his trance, he then remembered.

 _Oh fuck._ Jaehyun cursed himself. _I forgot to ask for his damn number again._

* * *

Jaehyun performed as usual the next day. His head was still filled with the occurrence that happened yesterday. Everytime he recalls it, a smile is brought onto his face.

He was looking forward to talk to the other boy, _with the main goal getting his stupid number_. His eyes scanned through the sea of spectators. Yet, he couldn’t find him.

_He’s probably standing at the back. Yeah. That’s why he couldn’t see him._

His performance ended. Everyone clapped and some went forward to give him changes, but he still couldn’t spot Taeyong.

_Oh._

* * *

Taeyong also didn’t come for the next two days, leaving Jaehyun with his own crazy thoughts.

_Was this because he kissed him? But Taeyong didn’t move away when i was in front of him- But then again his face did seem hesitant- Fuck._

On the third day of Taeyong’s absence, it was the last straw. 

9 AM, after stuffing bread onto his face, Jaehyun sprinted to the kindergarten that the other boy has mentioned before. 

After arriving there, there was, _indeed,_ a small kindergarten. He saw some children leaving, picked up by their parents, while waving at the teachers.

Jaehyun spotted Taeyong, still with his fluffy black hair, waving to one of the kids, with the same smile he saw days ago. Immediately, without thinking, Jaehyun ran, not wanting to lose the sight of Taeyong again.

Taeyong was about to walk away, until Jaehyun grabbed his arm from behind.

Startled, Taeyong turned his head back, and was surprised to see Jaehyun there, _panting_ , due to the fact that he ran all his way to here.

“We need to talk.” Jaehyun panted.

  
  


* * *

Taeyong nodded, but told Jaehyun to wait for awhile because he still need to accompany some children that hadn't got fetched by their parents.

After bidding goodbye to all of the children, Taeyong nudged Jaehyun to follow him. The two of them sat below the big tree near the main door of the kindergarten.

They sat in silence. Jaehyun glanced up, to take a good look on Taeyong’s face, because it’s been three days since he last saw him.

_He still looks strikingly beautiful._

Figuring that Taeyong won’t say anything before he start speaking, Jaehyun started first.

“So, are you going to explain the reason why you _avoided_ me for three days?”

Taeyong sighed. “I didn’t mean to do that. Actually, i was going to go to your performance today, Jaehyun.” Before Jaehyun could interrupt, Taeyong continued, “Remember that day? It was raining, right? And remember what I did that day? Yes, I dashed like a maniac through the rain even though it was still raining heavily. Which ended up with me getting a _really_ bad fever.”

“And i just recovered _today,_ this morning, and so, i went to here to teach, because i’ve been absent for three days.” Taeyong explained slowly.

“Sorry, if I worried you. I absolutely didn’t mean to ignore you, or anything. I didn’t have your number so i couldn’t contact you.” He ended the sentence with a bow. 

_Oh. So he didn’t ignore me. He wasn’t mad at me. Oh._

_“_ So, you weren’t mad at me? I thought you were mad at me because of the kiss-“ Not being able to finish his sentence, Taeyong covered his mouth with his hands.

“Hey- hmpph! What gives?” Jaehyun asked. Looking at the other boy’s face, he could see his cheeks getting _redder_ and _redder-_

“Oh! Don’t tell me you were embarrassed about the k-“

“Say that word one more time and i will jab you right on where it hurts.” 

Jaehyun went silent. But not even after a whole 5 seconds, he grinned widely.

“So! You were embarrassed! Well your face were indeed _red beet,_ so i wasn’t that surprised-“ Which immediately earned him a jab right on his stomach.

Jaehyun stroked the part where he got jabbed, while making a fake sob.

Taeyong got worried, scared that he actually hurt Jaehyun. “Hey, are you okay, i didn’t mean to-“

Before Taeyong could continue his sentence, Jaehyun pecked him right on his cheek, which made the other boy’s face red.

“Hey, Taeyong, please don’t get mad at me.” Jaehyun said while cooing. “Hey, you will still go to my performance right? I still want to play ‘Yesterday’ for you.” Jaehyun nuzzled into Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong then lifted his face, with a smile slowly creeping on his face, face still red, and nodded.

  
  


Jaehyun felt his heart soared. Again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thats the end. no proofreader because this was purely self indulgent. embarrassed? yes. satisfied? idk. 
> 
> if you know abt some of the songs ive mentioned, HMU!! i love suda masaki n also a fan of official hige dandism :)
> 
> please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoy it! hope to see you again :)


End file.
